telluriafandomcom-20200213-history
Srath Tor
Srath Tor is one of the fourteen regions of the island nation of Angeltir and occupies the north eastern corner of the island. Geography The geography is characterised by mountains, forest, scrubby grassland and rivers. The southerly border of the region is defined by the Briarwrack Range (the mountains of which cut across the border of the central and northern regions generally). The middle of Srath Tor is distinguished by the fertile Srath Valley created by two northerly spurs of the Briarwracks (the Moorfoot Spur and the Cairnblight Spur). The grasslands are mainly found between the spurs and towards the northern coast although much vegetation clings to the mountain lowlands. East of the Cairnblight can be found vast tracts of deep, dense forest called the Foriswold. The western Moorfoot Spur approaches close to the sea and the northern and western end of the spur are surrounded by thick marshes. A number of rivers run through the region. The eastern Woldflow rises far to the south in the Briarwracks, curves in a wide eastern bow, is fed by streams from the Cairnblight Spur and then eventually turns into a delta at the rocky shores of Yaeger Bay. The Machair promontory along the north coast sees the confluence of three rivers: the Tayhorn (rising from the Cairnblight Spur), the Dannan (which runs along Srath Vale from the Briarwracks) and the Fowlseugh (from the Moorfoot). People The people of Srath Tor are seen by the rest of Angeltir as somewhat barbaric, having more in common with Ryvik than with the south of Angeltir. The Srath Tor folk themselves see themselves are more authentic, more honest and more open. Srath Tor has a small population relative to its size but they have been amongst the staunchest supporters of Donnell Hall in recent centuries. The rugged hillfolk, only nominally under the control of local thegns, are among the fiercest warriors of Angeltir. The hillfolk tend to fight unarmoured (or in a short shirt of chainmail) in small bands and carrying a distinctive broadsword with a basket-hilt called a “claybeg”. The hillfolk get plenty of practice with their claybegs by raiding each other’s cattle more or less continually. The rest of the population (generically called “lowlanders”) are less warlike but still thin-skinned and clannish. The people of Srath Tor speak modern Gallish but with their own distinctive accent and with numerous local terms (especially for natural features) that more closely resemble Old Gallish. Politics The capital of the region (Torbayle) is situation at the fork of these two spurs and is thus defended by mountains on three sides. The region is ruled by the Eorl of Torbayle, a hereditary title presently held by the ancient Roidsear, a shrewd politician who deserves much of the credit for the prosperity of Srath Tor in recent decades. Eorl Roidsear is served by a score of thegns, each of whom is a warlord with responsibility for a particular territory and which for much of Angeltir’s history made war on each and tended to simply ignore the edicts of the eorl. Years ago Roidsear changed this dynamic by instituting a practice of having each thegn send a young close family member to Torbayle as a permanent “guest”. These guests were in part hostages but were also trained by Roidsear in politics, economy and history. The intention behind this was that they would return to their territories to become thegns with a better sense of unity. In a similar vein, each thegn must contribute persons to a regional militia, but the persons are always stationed in a territory other than the one they actually come from. Eorl Roidsear has been a staunch supporter of Donnell Hall for a long time because he believes that unity and prosperity will provide the best chance for Angeltir to become a power the equal of the Three Kingdoms. Eorl Roidsear has sent hillfolk warriors to support Donnell Hall a dozen times over the last fifty years. Economy The grasslands and lowlands provide ample grazing land for the shaggy, longhorn cattle (urosh) which form the basis of the region’s economy – about three quarters of the population are involved in cattle and related industries (such as butchery and leatherworking). Lumber, primarily used for shipbuilding, is almost prominent around the Yaeger Bay area. Coal mining is common in both spurs and some gold is found in the Briarwracks. Claims to this gold leads to continued, low-level conflict with the neighbouring regions of Fiondann to the west and Finglas and Carrowdore to the south. Legends and Lore Many of the local legends revolve around natural features. For example, trees and ponds of particular beauty are considered to be home to spirits. Common folk tales revolve around animals that are actually heroes or wizards in disguise and which test those they meet in various ways, rewarding or punishment them as appropriate. A number of monstrous creatures of lizard-like appearance called athelisks live in the mountains and depths of the forest. Any warrior who can claim the head of such a creature wins great fame throughout the region; the folk hero Elfswitha was the first such warrior to accomplish such a feat. Taverns and inns throughout the region display these heads (which are eventually replaced by canvas and wood replicas of varying quality) and the locals never tire of telling the story of how the beast was slain. The people of Srath Tor also believe that the north of Angeltir was where the First Folk originally appeared in Telluria and there are many artefacts remaining in remote places that attest to their ancient presence in the region.